


Hurt and Murderous Intentions

by BattlingIllusions (Silent_and_Courious)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_and_Courious/pseuds/BattlingIllusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would Benriya (Worick, Nicolas and Alex) do if they found out Nina hasn’t been paying them visits lately because she’s injured? (Whether she injured herself in an accident or was injured by someone is all up to you!)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt and Murderous Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt to become a mod but i missed the deadline because i had writers block. I don't own Gangsta. This wasn't beta'ed so there'll be mistakes sorry.

Rain poured down as Alex looked out the window to her favorite spot. She let out a deep sigh while Worick slipped in by her side.

“What’s with that face Al-chan? It doesn’t suit you~,” Worick said as he groped Alex from behind

Dislodging herself from Worick’s grabby hands she strutted over to the couch while saying,” I simply get the feeling that something bad has happened”. “Something ‘bad’ always happens here sweet cheeks it’s Eugastem,” He murmurs into my ear with his arm slung around my shoulder.

The door slams wide open and Nicholas strolls straight to Worick’s clothes. I jump off the couch and asked Nicolas where he was going.

“Nina hasn’t delivered today” and with that he went out the door. Worick motions me to follow out of curiosity and worry for Nina. By the time we arrived at Dr.Theo’s we were soaked to the bone. Nick pounds the door a numerous amount of times before Dr.Theo opens the door. 

“Stop it with the knocking you idiot! Are you trying to break my door? ,"He yelled.” I suppose you’re here for Nina am I wrong?“

"Is she okay?,” I spitted out with Worick saying, “What happened doc?”

“When she was delivering last night she was attacked by someone. They stole the medications and left her with a sprained ankle, a cut lip and a broken arm. We should count our blessings it could have been worse…” 

I gasped out loud and Nicolas growled while Worick hit the wall with his fist. He ignored Dr.Theo’s dirty look that was sent in his direction.

“Sensei what’s wrong?,” Nina asked entering the room. Nicolas and Worick surrounded her asking her so many question that I couldn’t keep up.

“Nico! I’m so happy you came and you too Worick-san,” she signed while she spoke. Before she knew it Worick was smothering her though I suppose it was meant to be a hug.

“Are you sure you’re okay Nina-chan? You look like you went through hell-” “I’m fine Worick-san I just need to rest and and take care of myself so I can get better,” Nina informed him, leaning back into a chair.

Tapping his fingers against the wall Worick asked, “Do you know who did this to you Nina-chan?” Dr.Theo butt in before she could respond, “ Of course she doesn’t know you idiots it was dark and I told you it was somebody which just don’t know WHO.”

Nic pats Nina on the head and he spoke "On’t rry Ina I’ll et em aight, while worick pitched in 'the both of us”. The two men start heading out the door and I followed them until Nic made me stop and signed “stay with Nina ”.

“But I want to help,” I murmured staring at my shoes. Worick grasps my chin and whispered into my ear “ You can help us by staying with Nina and keeping her company.” That being said the two headed to the door.

Nina shouted after them, “ You’ll be okay right? Can you find the person who did this?”

“Of course we will we’re Benriya after all,” as lightning crackled they smirked and slammed the door shut.


End file.
